


[podfic] Five Things That Never Happened To Ophelia

by Annapods



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fix-It, Gen, Ophelia-centric, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: AU wherein Ophelia says what she thinks.Written byLexigent.





	[podfic] Five Things That Never Happened To Ophelia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Things That Never Happened To Ophelia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655267) by [Lexigent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent). 



 

**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/fttnhto) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kkn6n1eth65cb14/%5BHamlet%5D%20Five%20Things%20That%20Never%20Happened%20To%20Ophelia.mp3?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kkn6n1eth65cb14/%5BHamlet%5D%20Five%20Things%20That%20Never%20Happened%20To%20Ophelia.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** thanks to Lexigent for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 


End file.
